


Claws and Effect

by SpiciestLlama



Series: KamiMiyo Festivities 2017 [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Day, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: Because Miyoshi's tail was the only one that Kaminaga was allowed to have in between his legs (and inside his mouth).





	Claws and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and honestly, so was Kaminaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg I'm sorry to murder anyone's thirst but smut will be in the next two chapters since I wanted a bit of a build-up I meant to add some smut here but the tone shift //shot
> 
> ahhh tbh I could've posted this like 3 weeks ago, but umm I finally found time to work on the smut part of this chapter and like 2.5k words in, I realized the change in tone was really radical and would do better on its own since there _is_ the semblance of plot anyways and total fluff to teasing foreplay is (*/ω＼*) plus it would've made this chapter 10k words and the next probably only 6-8k...which is inconsistent for my liking and I wanna avoid tht if I can.
> 
> Erm...idk how I feel about this tbh anymore since I'm probably sick of re-reading it but I meant this for Japan's Cat Day (2/22) but thought better to mash in some other ideas I had for a while and settled for International Cat Day last month...but lol missed the date orz 
> 
> um anyways~ tell me your thoughts if you'd like and thanks for even reading a word omg I'm shook everytime! I'll cross-post this on tumblr when I can edit properly hehe! Oh and the V-day fic would've been updated sooner if I didn't keep switching back and forth from fics ....bad idea RIP me (ノД`)・゜・。

Kaminaga should’ve known better—or _best_ , because that’s what he was—that the rather discerning pitter patter he’d heard venturing near on the mid-week afternoon was not the abrupt falling of an April shower, but of the abundance of felines that paid him an all too welcome visit when his boyfriend was away. The winding streets remained their self-entitled sanctuary, and he’d yet to see the harm in sharing the front of their home with the unsuspecting strays who’d fondly grown attached to him (and as did he, for them). He’d warned them, of course, that his boyfriend would not be so kind in their presence and surprisingly so, they’d appeared to heed his caution in grace.

Chivalrous, perhaps, and yet all the more demanding was a trait he’d only known far too well and would never mind in the least. Anything akin to Miyoshi was a treasure he’d sought for relentlessly on ends and would attend to with enamoured airs.

At the ardent whimpers of hungry strays by his side, Kaminaga chuckled and relented at once to his kitchen. It was in a mere moment that the incessant begging had grown hopeful. Knowingly so, Kaminaga then returned with a chilled can of Asahi beer in one hand and a plate of smoked bonito in the other, sitting upon the steps as they drew near. 

“There you go~ Who’s a good kitty?” Kaminaga chimed and massaged the head of a purring feline, trailing his fingertips down her back as she indulged in the fish further. As he hastily removed a bag of Neco Meshi from his pocket, he began to place another helping onto the dish and she immediately rubbed against his hand when he grinned adoringly. “You are...but oh—”

Kaminaga halted when another cat grew impatient at his biased treatment, biting against the plastic bag spitefully and he teasingly pointed his finger in disapproval. “Not _you_.”

As the stray soon thought better to play coy and at least _pretend_ he was sorry, Kaminaga snorted at the unrivaled similarity to a certain someone and popped open his beer in utter disregard. He ought to be ashamed he thought—and oh, Kaminaga was merely pertaining to his Asahi, of course—not this stray and pompous cat, _of course_.

It wouldn’t do well to wallow in beer mid-day, but he hadn’t found the harm really. His deranged schedule as of recent had opposed Miyoshi’s in every possible manner, and he was on the brink of insanity when sleepy kisses weren’t nearly enough to keep him at ease. Balancing careers for pleasure and pain was in actuality, a predominant pain when he’d been away from his boyfriend; even when they were sleeping on the same bed and exchanging texts instead of insightful conversations.

Still, smoked bonito was only too lovely with alcohol, and Kaminaga had bought this specific brand of treats that could be shared with humans and cats alike. The mere notion of Miyoshi uncovering irrefutable evidence that he was daresay feeding cats, however, was all the more daunting, and Neco Meshi would undoubtedly be his savior in such a case. Even if it did look more akin to cat food, to the point that made it rather concerning to relish in.

Welp, there was a first for everything. Though, he hadn’t supposed that all those times he’d cooked for Miyoshi was in the same jurisdiction then.

...Oh, it definitely was, now wasn’t it?

Nevertheless, the work week was tiring enough and he was already gracious to be at home so early for once. His schedule too had finally grew bearable and it was their upcoming date that made him more anxious than their first dinner as a couple. It was soon that they could be aligned after all too many restless weeks where he could only meet Miyoshi’s sleeping visage. Not to mention that a practically long-distant relationship was far too vexing when they were anything but distant.

Knowingly so, Kaminaga sufficed that he was allowed this one beer. As he then took a serving from the bag for himself, he frowned all the same. Its bland sense of flavouring wasn’t appealing in the least and he found himself furrowing his brow at the delighted felines, and even more so at the spiteful cat earlier who was now sulking. It was in desperate need of mayo and shichimi, but Kaminaga was a good person—a humanitarian, really—which was why he’d finally offered the bitten piece to the pitiful stray beside him and treated himself to his beer.

“It’s okay if you’re not a good cat, you know.” Kaminaga relented as the cat was daintily eating from the palm of his hand in an unhindered desperation. Though, the man merely grinned amorously and softened his gaze as he spoke again. “I don’t think my boyfriend is either, but that’s what makes him cute I suppose~”

As Kaminaga allowed the stray to nibble the final pieces of bonito and had soon licked his hand in what he’d hoped was gratitude, he couldn’t suppress the lavish chuckle escaping him and parted immediately from the rather ticklish motion. The feline nearly looked satisfied in his disarray and though he was now preening his fur, Kaminaga acknowledged well that he couldn’t exactly scold the cat for being...erm... _kind_.

As it appeared that the air had abruptly grown thick, Kaminaga was almost certain that he was being observed with a most disapproving scowl and cautiously huffed a breath. Miyoshi was proof enough that cats were naturally capable of darting such chilling glares when dismayed, but indecisiveness when pleased just moments before was rather alarming as well. Not that he had the gall to even sneak a glimpse forward for his watch had asserted that Miyoshi was still at work, and surely the cats would’ve reacted in some form of recognition. It wasn’t as though he could’ve gotten intoxicated already from the half empty beer in his grasp, and uncomfortably so, he indulged in it yet again because dear Asahi-sama would never betray him.

Unlike Miyoshi who hadn’t responded to his messages for hours, but alas, work was of the utmost importance. ...He’d supposed.

In any case, Kaminaga was deserving of this drink and though he knew that Miyoshi simply _couldn’t_ be here, he skeptically glimpsed at the feline and apprehensively cleared his throat in case he actually _was_ here. “...I mean, among other things! ...Miyoshi is always cute; just like you.”

In doing so, the cat needlessly offered him the daunting cold shoulder as he soon strut away, only to gift the man but another a condemning glance when he turned around.  

“Hey, don’t look at me like that.” Kaminaga childishly whined, allowing another taste of alcohol upon his lips before the variety of strays had crawled into his lap.

At the pleasurable purring and affectionate rubs placed upon him, he delightfully chuckled and cautiously held them close to his chest. It would be rather troublesome to remove all the fur that now found sanctuary onto his clothing, but so be it. Miyoshi wasn’t supposed to be home for a few hours anyway, and his lint roller wasn’t too far of a distance or a hassle in the least.

As Kaminaga continued to stroke the backs of the felines and chortle all the more, he then met eyes with the inconspicuous cat that wanted nothing more to do with him and allowed a hasty breath to escape him.

“You know...I think he’d like you too... _secretly_.” Kaminaga ardently coaxed, urging the stray to draw near with a gesture of his hand and a click of his tongue. “He’s really into bad boys like us~”

Though the feline hesitantly began to crawl towards the mischievous man who adorned a most knowing grin, he halted at once in a discerning fright and abruptly lay captive in his tracks. As Kaminaga had crinkled his brow at the bemusing notion, he consequently allowed his eyes to stray forward and inherently grimaced at the all too telling expression staring back at him.

Miyoshi.

Oh, the conscience was but a blatant sensor that asserted all too well and yet, he forbid himself against it. Naturally, he lacked the supposed need for instinct when Miyoshi was almost always by his side, and he was all that he’d ever need in his life. Except for right now—not that Miyoshi was daresay _unnecessary_ , of course. His timing was just as staggering and demanding as he was, and Kaminaga could only swallow the penetrating lump within his throat in utter aspirations that his ever so alluring voice would seep through and blindside Miyoshi.

Nevertheless, this was his ever doting boyfriend; home from work earlier than the norm and frowning _lovingly_ , he’d hoped.

...

God, he was screwed.

At the very least, however, setting his sights upon a roused Miyoshi for once was most definitely, a sight for sore eyes when Miyoshi’s deadpan stare was burning a hole straight through him. If Miyoshi really was the sun as he would so needlessly proclaim, then even Kaminaga’s inherent and also self-proclaimed UV-Infinity-Vision couldn’t save him now. Innately, he hadn’t the wiles to respond with his usual composure and probably needed to stop praying to the god that screwed him over.

...Screwing was a private engagement meant with Miyoshi alone, anyways.

“M-Miyo?!” Kaminaga mustered in a precarious motion, eyes gracelessly widened as he soon thought better to clear his throat in both a frivolous and futile endeavour.

As the pummeling beat that merely seeped of an unrelenting anxiety whisked into the tenacious ambiance, Miyoshi inconspicuously blinked in his state of unamusement and Kaminaga soon thought better to emit not of a single murmur. For a fictitious reasoning wouldn’t do well at all in this perilous aftermath, and the young kitten purring against him made it all the more difficult to excuse his way out. Perhaps he could mention that his smoked bonito had brought a variety of guests before their home and yet, every fibre in his being forbid him against it.

If Miyoshi was his second half, then he was hopeful that his initial half was in fact, a kami-sama—one that would free him from the unbeknownst of Miyoshi’s wrath and reset his tactless endeavours by cutting the thread of time—his _pastime_ of cuddling with other kittens, that is.

“...You’re home early…” Kaminaga dubiously acknowledged and diverted his timid gander elsewhere, as though it would retract himself from this very scenario. Though, he had more pressing concerns at hand when he soon grew into the realization that he’d been mulling over Miyoshi in the presence of far too many felines had undoubtedly came undone. “H-How long were you standing there?”

It was as the silence had nearly choked him and Miyoshi was glimpsing at him in uncertainty that he knew his self-serving demand hadn’t been granted in the least.

Naturally, time hadn’t stopped for him as of yet, and what a damn shame it was when he hadn’t asked for much. Except that, Miyoshi was _much_ and that in itself was the only answer that would ever suffice for him.  

“Long enough to feel disgusted by your hobbies.” Miyoshi grimaced in utter disapproval, eyeing the feline that dared to crawl upon his boyfriend’s lap in his presence and even mischievously purr. As he huffed an agitated breath, Miyoshi’s gander grew disheartened and his tone was only indicative of that very notion. “Is this why you haven’t been answering my texts all day…? To attend to these dirty creatures?”

“Hmm what are you talki—” Kaminaga began to answer but halted all too suddenly as he hastily grasped his phone from his pocket, and smiled nervously upon realization of his many unread messages that Miyoshi in fact, _did_ respond to. “Oh…”

The subtle glimpse that was naturally all too frightening had soon curved into a familiar scowl and Kaminaga grew apprehensive to gaze for even a moment longer. Knowingly so, he couldn’t help but acknowledge that there were strands of hair that strayed from their usual precision and a semblance of perspiration formulated upon Miyoshi’s forehead. The handkerchief folded in his palm too was all the more telling when the temperatures hadn’t truly reached record highs...or highs at all with the constant rain.

Even more so when Miyoshi supposedly hadn’t the capabilities of daresay ‘sweating like that of a pig’—and oh, Kaminaga would do well to remind him that, _sweetheart_ , pigs hadn’t the capability of sweating either, so he supposed that Miyoshi wasn’t at all in the wrong (as per usual). Nevertheless, Miyoshi would naturally ignore the haughty interjection as it was a ‘measly metaphor’ and conclude needlessly that he had no reason to wipe away what was non-existent during the delightful breeze that danced on by. He was of course, right again, and that such a breeze would negate all necessities of perspiration.

Kaminaga, however, had begg— _insisted_ to differ—because begging too was beneath him and that, perhaps his boyfriend was keeping his sneaking suspicions away from him. It was as he was steadily glimpsing upon Miyoshi’s messages that just scarcely retained some very anxious airs and he roughly bit his lower lip to suppress the laughter that threatened to seep through. For if the faintest of sweat upon his brow, the fringe that was slightly beneath that of perfection and a breath that had at last returned to the norm was suggestive of anything, it was that Miyoshi had concerns over his silly boyfriend’s well-being and that perhaps it was instinctive.

If Miyoshi’s worries merely stemmed from the lack of answering messages, then Kaminaga was most definitely at a loss of words upon this unfair sight for sore eyes.     

Supposedly, playing with other cats was wrong after all. Even if Kaminaga had mustered the gall to poke fun at his faultless insecurities, Miyoshi would merely play coy for there was something blatantly wrong when Kaminaga wasn’t spamming him with useless messages at work to play with kittens. Except that he really intended to but—

Ah...he’d make up for it somehow.

The glimpse that was darted at him in both bemusement and unease was only all too telling and possibly even unraveling the very reasonings he couldn’t help but entertain. Surely, he’d come up with something to save his face that was now dusted in an undeniable rose glint, and succumbing to the notion he’d never even thought once to prepare for.

Though he’d failed to fool himself, he was hopeful that Miyoshi would buy that he was merely blushing over kittens and not over how loving his boyfriend was. He was always buying art supplies, anyway, and Kaminaga himself was art too (he supposed).   

“T-They’re really soft…!” Kaminaga precariously murmured as he abruptly reached for the teasing feline at his feet, and cradled him adjacent to his face as his beer can was placed elsewhere.

Despite that Kaminaga merely premeditated an adoring huff of the sorts, Miyoshi’s disdain soon concealed itself away and his now softened gaze was distinctly reminiscent of that of an entranced kitten. Strangely, his eyes momentarily widened in what appeared to be astonishment and it was as though he were allured into the haze that could only be explained as _Kaminaga_. His cheeks had a likewise crimson tint painted upon him and it was then that a sweetened whisper had escaped his line of thought to dance off his lips instead.  

“...It’s not fair for you to be so cute…” Miyoshi mumbled unsteadily beneath his breath, his glassy orbs straying from his boyfriend and returning back once again.

Kaminaga too had nearly mirrored the trance for he was far too embarrassed all the more to even react in turn. Miyoshi, however, had caught himself staring a moment too long it seemed, and cautiously averted his eyes as his guard had needlessly fallen to the ground. It was then that he scarcely forced himself to recover from the most daunting disarray. “H-Have you been feeding them?”

As the timid silence began to barricade any sense of order between the two, Miyoshi had emitted an inequitable grunt from unraveling himself just moments before and allowed himself an assertive breath.

“...Don’t answer that.” Miyoshi mulled over sternly, bashfully finding interest in anywhere that was lacking in the foolish bemusement that was making him weak.

That silly grin was all the more advantageous as Kaminaga had unconsciously tightened the hold upon the feline in his disbelief and was undoubtedly hissed at in rebuttal, the cat scurrying away audaciously. Naturally, he’d sufficed with laughing at the harsh treatment in response and Miyoshi could only contemplate whether to scold him further or falter to the unrivaled guiles of Kaminaga’s mere existence. The latter of which was a tactic that Miyoshi knew well enough not to flounder upon and evidently, succumbed to every time.

He should’ve known better that Kaminaga too was playing a game to facade his own bashful wiles, but alas, it was far more enticing to play off that he indeed _knew better_ and would always choose not to. Nevertheless, Miyoshi was daintily wiping from his brow the fictitious notion of sweating and the supposed aggravations that Kaminaga was bringing his heart rate to a fever pitch. The palliative breeze that whisked into his hair only remedied the flawed strands, as he knew not of how to look any less than perfect in front of Kaminaga and discreetly, he thought the same of Kaminaga.

...Even as that supposedly ‘perfect’ boyfriend was now reaching into the nearly empty bag of Neco Meshi and indulging in smoked bonito as though there was nothing wrong with this picture.

For the first time Miyoshi supposed, he’d made a mishap as a result of the weather that was in fact, scorching hot in the midst of April. Of course, of course. There would be no possible explanation otherwise. Even as the gentle winds blew upon Kaminaga’s fringe and his fingers nonchalantly grazed his hair when he smiled like that of a child, was but a measly reason more on why the blush had yet to fade from Miyoshi. He hadn’t studied fine arts for nearly all his life to mistake that Kaminaga—the most unnerving form of beauty that would ever come into existence—was chewing on dried (and possibly even, _processed_ ) seafood before him and even had the gall to offer him a sample.

It was disgusting and grotesque, even. A most pleasing blunder and yet, if Kaminaga had truly expected that Miyoshi would fall for the ploy that his intriguing tastes had resorted to sharing treats with the scum of the Earth...he would be wrong. ...T-This time, that is.  

Kaminaga was only the type of fool that would coax a stray to eat foreign cat food by biting a piece off himself and asserting whole-heartedly that it wasn’t a measly trap. Innately, it wasn’t as though Miyoshi could dare find the motive to think poorly of him and found himself adoring him even more...and that in itself was most unfair.  

“I suppose I’ll just go on our date early and without you if these... _things_ are more important to you than I am.” Miyoshi proclaimed with both dignified airs and a disheartened resolve, subtly eyeing Kaminaga who was grasping the can of Asahi in his palm and frivolously swiveling the fluids within.

As usual, Miyoshi was cruel in more ways than one and his expression had plummeted into utter disbelief from the fictitious notion before him. It was then that Miyoshi had grown impatient and vexed all the more as Kaminaga’s adoring pout appeared to be testing him, and he’d hastily stolen the drink from his clutch.

“Aww, Miyo~ don’t be like that! You know you’re my favourite kitty~” Kaminaga deviously mused, grinning as Miyoshi indulged in the remainders of his drink before the container was sternly pressed upon the older man’s face in spite.

It was so like him to be so vindictive in the case of canned beer and yet indulge in it when Kaminaga was drinking it. Naturally, Kaminaga had entertained the thought that Miyoshi was in actuality, the one who enjoyed it more but usually had no reason to (if not to scold his boyfriend and confiscate it by sometimes drinking the final drops himself). ...Understandable, _really_.

“What did you call me?” Miyoshi taunted contemptuously and adjusted his stray fringe that seeped timidly between his fingers as the warm gust presented itself before them.

He’d felt foolish all the more, for even the slightest of mishaps made him want to shroud himself away and he was thankful that Kaminaga couldn’t lock eyes with the embarrassed expression residing on his mouth. As he licked his lips for a final taste of the bittersweet Asahi and regain the composed facade that only knew well to falter, Kaminaga had glimpsed at him knowingly and had that vexing snort emitting from him again.  

Gripping the empty can away from his countenance, Kaminaga’s laughter had soon ceased altogether and the gentle gander facing Miyoshi was needlessly discourteous for practically taking his breath away.

“Beautiful.” Kaminaga cooed, inconspicuous to the unamused huff escaping Miyoshi for lying between his teeth.

Miyoshi could suppose, however, that it wasn’t _really_ a lie when he’d always been of an umpteenth quintessence and that any compliments from Kaminaga knew not of faults when accompanied with that audacious rose tinted on his cheeks. Kaminaga lacked the notions to remain bashful when he’d only proclaimed of such ardent murmurs time and time again, and Miyoshi had undoubtedly floundered every time. Even so, it was all the more flattering when Kaminaga would make his affections known like that of a schoolboy and stumble at a most relentless pace when it came to Miyoshi.

Naturally, Miyoshi too would follow suit; no matter how many years would come to pass and he was merely deficient of actual disdain at this point—relenting not to the embarrassed Kaminaga was something he admittedly needed not of.

In spite of these wiles that never failed to test him, Kaminaga was as daring as he’d always been for he had the impudent gall to massage the purring cat that lay upon his lap and receive frivolous licks nonetheless. As he allowed himself to eye Miyoshi in nothing less of a pretentious motion, the younger man simply sighed heavily and asserted that he did, in fact, have _some_ disdain remaining for Kaminaga. The array of felines at his feet and the daunting sight of fur stained upon his boyfriend’s blazer was revolting after all; not to mention the mere essence of filthy strays themselves.

Turning a blind eye wouldn’t do well in the least when this rampant feline was being adorned with affections and darting at Miyoshi a most spiteful stare, swaying a tail in supposed pleasure from the playful rubs. Even if he’d sinned in a past life, he was certain that forgiving Kaminaga for every shortcoming was more than enough and yet, fate had been mocking him with its incessant purring.

Surely, dating Kaminaga for this long was charitable. Much to his insistent dismays, however, it seemed that the gods had naturally begged him to differ. Miyoshi was far more superior than the average god even, so it only made sense for those very same gods to go down on their knees and beg for this act of kindness. As though it weren’t enough for the entitled mother nature to have shown her true colours of envy, disrupting his two-hour session of perfecting his hair through a troublesome breeze and acting as though it’d been his own fault for worrying over Kaminaga’s whereabouts and rushing home.

F-Fine, it was Kaminaga’s fault then for not answering his messages and replying in appropriate time—or at all, in any case. Also, for not concerning himself with the comforting annoyance of messages from said boyfriend every hour. ...Or it was the cats, (read as: _most definitely_ the cats).

Nevertheless, enough was enough.

It was as Miyoshi reached into the bag at his side and sought out his keys that he claimed the utmost of certainty that enough was enough, and he desperately sought refuge away from the hellish depths before their home. Not to mention that he deftly concealed away the handkerchief that was in his grasp, before Kaminaga had unraveled his rather bashful and very true intentions. Kaminaga was sharp in more ways than just his looks, after all, and the excuse of this cloth as a gas mask of sorts wouldn’t fare well.

Withholding a breath, Miyoshi cautiously urged himself to step foot onto the staircase that was stained with felines that innately hissed at him in turn. He merely scowled in his defense, before Kaminaga had gracelessly snorted and soon thought better to gently pry away the cats in his path. At least Kaminaga was as chivalrous as he’d always been, and Miyoshi supposed he could contemplate forgiving him for leaving him disheartened the entire work day when he did his best to arrive home early.

...Ungrateful boyfriends weren’t charming in the least.

Eagerly pressing the key into the door, Miyoshi huffed in nothing less of a vexed notion as he was consumed by contemptuous thoughts in his disapproval of Kaminaga’s supposed habits. As he then turned the key, he discerned that it was of no use with its refusal to let him through and absentmindedly resorted to the opposite direction. With the door immediately locked but again, he cursed himself for he should’ve known better that the door had no reason to be locked with Kaminaga seated upon the steps with his peasants, and scarcely stumbled as Kaminaga then snaked an arm around his waist and drew near.   

“Do you require my assistance?” Kaminaga teased knowingly as Miyoshi’s face had soon flushed pink in a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief, locking eyes with Kaminaga hastily so.

As he hesitantly placed his palms against his boyfriend’s chest in the midst of his faint stumble, he then averted his focus back upon the door and opened it with much disregard to his fictitious mishap nonetheless. Kaminaga merely grinned at such a feat and entwined their fingers steadily as he leaned in for what he presumed was a well deserving kiss. Though Miyoshi nearly relented in his state of bewilderment, the susceptible stench of feline was as unmistakable as his own devious wiles and he promptly pushed his boyfriend away with a finger upon those lavish lips of his.      

“Shower first.” Miyoshi demanded in what was akin to a timid murmur, wearily eyeing the cats that had yet to take their leave and back towards the mouth he hadn’t kissed for hours on end.

“Only if you join me~” Kaminaga readily chimed after placing a cheeky peck on Miyoshi’s finger, only to be greeted with an unamused sigh and forcefully turned away.

Immediately removing the key from the lock and returning it to his bag, Miyoshi eyed Kaminaga who looked to be pouting in a needless endeavour to triumph over him with that overly sweetened expression of his. Not that Kaminaga could even fancy taunting him any longer and was merely gifted a contemptuous scoff, before two felines had begun to rub against the older man’s feet and steal him away.

“Aww, don’t be sad; I’ll play with you next time, neko-kun, neko-chan~”

If irritation brought upon wrinkles, then Miyoshi would simply negate the source and retain his already perfected skin.

“No, you won’t.” Miyoshi proclaimed as a matter of fact, tugging upon the hand that he’d easily surrendered just moments before and sternly locked the door behind them in spite.

Naturally, he needn’t the necessity of having this frivolous boyfriend attaining the gall to react.

—Miyoshi would know best after all, that Kaminaga was _his_ — _and his, alone_ ; wretched he-devil spawn at his feet be damned.  


End file.
